Tangerine Dream
by Fridian
Summary: DISCONTINUED He never cared about summer camp, that was until his parents signed him up to be a counselor at Camp Eagle Valley due to 'a lack of social skills.' Getting stuck with a bouncy musician for six weeks wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Zemyx
1. News of Camp

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt at a KH fanfic. I hope this works well, I haven't written fanfiction. _Oh, and if you don't like yaoi, slash, or boyxboy... don't complain to me. Just don't read it._ I really have nothing else to say, enjoy. :3

Please excuse my summary. I'm long winded. I can't sum thing up in 255 characters very well. It just doesn't work for me. T.T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Organization XIII nor Kingdom Hearts, what a shame.

- - - - - -

Summer camp. Zexion had heard of it before, some of his friends had went when they were younger. He never cared about it, it was just another place of the many places in the nation. Just another place in the nation that he would never go to. He had heard of many of these places before, along with summer camp, there was Mt. Rushmore, New York City, Washington D.C, even local places like Joe's Diner in the middle of town. In general, there were a lot of places he never cared about, and summer camp had always been one of them.

But, his indifference towards summer camp was quickly tossed aside when his parents announced that they signed him up to be a counselor-in-training at Camp Eagle Valley. . .

"No." Was Zexion's blunt answer, "I refuse to spend my summer rotting away, watching snot-nosed, whiney kids."

"Zexion dear." His mother spoke in a calm, gentle tone, "Your father and I thought it would be best for you to… get out a bit. So you can socialize with new people. We think it would be good for you."

Zexion sighed and nodded his head, "Fine." With that, he quickly made his way to his room and shut the door. He flopped down on his bed, grumbling something along the lines of, "…socialize, psh…"

He thought about what his mother had said to him. He went outside, he had friends, he talked to the people next door and the people around the area. He barely ever locked himself in his room, he never hid away inside and stopped all contact with the outside world. He figured his social skills were that of a normal teenager, no more and no less. But now that his parents had planned camp for him, now he almost wanted to lock himself away for the summer. But, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to start a useless fight with his parents. So he figured he would _try_ to keep his thoughts optimistic.

"Summer camp. Great." His voice oozed with apathy as he shut his eyes and drifted off for a nap.

- - - - - - - - -

He didn't know what he was going to do. He had been going to Camp Eagle Valley since he was seven years old! Then, he turns seventeen, and he's too old. It was almost too much for Demyx to handle. A summer without camp, was like having peanut butter without jelly. It just wasn't right!

He was sitting on his bed, plucking away at the strings of his sitar. He really was not in the mood to play anything, the thought of a campless summer weighed on his mind, making it hard to focus. Until, there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

His father appeared in the doorway as the door swung out of the way. "Can I come in?"

"Yep."

His father's footsteps echoed in the room and he looked at his son with sympathy. It was obvious that something was bothering him, when something was on his mind, Demyx would only say a few words at the most. And, he also wore his heart on his sleeve. "So." He started, "What's bothering you?" With Demyx it was easier to get straight to the point.

"It probably sounds stupid, but since I'm not gunna go to camp this year… I'm worried about the summer." The musician sighed, looking sadly back at the ground.

"Good news Dem, you'll still be going to Eagle Valley this year."

Demyx jumped as he heard this. "Wha—what? Are you serious!? How?" So many questions poured into the teenager's head as he tried to reason with the fact that he was actually able to go back.

"Just because you're too old to be a camper doesn't mean you're too old for camp. You're going to be a CIT this year! As long as you want to anyway…"

The musician's eyes grew wide and he launched himself at his dad, practically knocking the wind out of the poor man in a hug. "Dad. You're officially amazing." Demyx grinned and let go of his father.

"I'm glad you're happy." With that, his father waved goodbye and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

Demyx sat back down on his bed, in a state of delayed shock. Then he picked up his sitar and suddenly seemed to wake up again. He plucked out a few random notes and eventually it picked up tempo. And it eventually became a random, fast-paced melody that echoed through the entire house. The blonde was grinning madly the entire time; he only played like that when he was insanely happy. And it was obvious that he was.

The song continued for a good three or four minutes before he stopped and placed his sitar on its stand beside his bed. Then, he yet again flopped down on his bed and rolled on to his stomach. He remained there for a moment before letting out a content sigh. "Summer camp… great!" He squealed and rolled back over on his back again.

With a sudden yawn, he decided that a nap would be nice. So he shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

- - - - - -

** A/n: **There it was. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I just fail miserably at introductions and beginning chapters. If you see any spelling mistakes or anything, let me know. :3 Thanks!


	2. One Week To Go!

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back from EIGHT WEEKS of summer camp myself. _I should've warned you all about me not being here for a while. But, I'm back now. Hopefully you all will forgive me!_

I was a staff member at a stay-over camp, so I've got some good ideas for future chapters! So, just stick with me! Thanks!

Oh, and by the way. My Windows 2007 Trial ran out, I'll be getting the full package in the fall. But until then I've been _downgraded_ to Microsoft Works. TT So, if you see anything that needs to be fixed grammar of typo-wise just let me know. That would be a HUGE help! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **If there is no shonen-ai/yaoi within Organization XIII of the game Kingdom Hearts II, then I do not own the game... or anything in it.

Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter:

------

Groggily opening his eyes, Zexion sat up from his bed. He sat still for a moment, composing his thoughts. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he groaned. It had been exactly a week since his mother had told him the _wonderful_ news of summer camp. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself from his bed.

He had done his best to keep camp out of his mind, but as he turned to the monthly calendar hanging on his wall he realized he couldn't avoid it anymore. Shuffling over to the mass of paper he scanned it over. In less than a week, he was going to Camp Eagle Valley for staff training. How did he know this? It just so happened that Zexion had left himself a large, nasty reminder in red sharpie. On June 19th were the four dreaded letters, CAMP. It was circled. He hated looking at that calendar, it just made him realize what a long and terrible summer he was going to have.

With another sigh Zexion turned away from that wall and he slowly made his way over to his closet. Once he was there, he quickly sifted through his clothes and picked a simple black shirt and jeans. He never liked to stay in his pajamas for long, it made him feel sloppy.

So, with a quick change he was almost ready for the day. Next stop: the bathroom. As he made his way out of the room he cast an angry glare at the calendar once more. He had hoped, by some freak magical happening, that the red sharpie would be gone, and that the thought of going to camp just came out of a dream. Nope. It was still there. Big, nasty and red... just like before. He rolled his eyes and finished his trip to the bathroom.

Zexion looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, he frowned. His hair was cow-licked in various places. He wasn't normally too picky about his hair, but given his current mood, it wasn't helping. He picked up a brush and removed the knots from his silver-grey hair. Soon, it was perfectly in place and right where he wanted it. He smirked a bit, it always helped when he looked presentable. As he set the brush down, he caught the scent of pancakes. Apparently his parents were up, and making breakfast.

He left the room and slowly made his way down the hallway and then down the stairs. His parents greeted him, he greeted them in return. Few words were exchanged, for Zexion's mind was somewhere else. As normal, camp. And how close he was to actually going... and hating it.

His father (who Zexion secretly called the King of Breakfast foods) set a small plate of pancakes in front of him. Zexion nodded in thanks. The family ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, it was nothing too unbearable. As soon as the boy had finished the pancakes, he plopped the dishes in the sink and left without a word to either of his parents. The thoughts of a horrific summer bogged his mind down too much for him to consider speaking.

Once he was out of earshot his parents looked at each other, his mother was looking concerned. "Do you think we did the right thing by sending him to camp?"

The father nodded, looking slightly wary himself, "I think so. But we'll just have to wait and see." He offered a smile to his wife. She nodded slowly.

--------

Yawning and propping himself up with one hand, Demyx sat up in his bed. He blinked and looked around for a moment, before falling right back into his blankets. He wasn't exactly a morning person. He groaned and rolled around under his blankets for a moment, with full intentions of going back to sleep. Until...

"Demyx!" He father's voice echoed from the crack in the door. "Time to wake up!"

The musician groaned and rolled over. He mumbled something into the sheets that sounded something like a 'you can't make me.' But, no one could really be sure at that point. He turned over away from the door, curled up and shut his eyes tight. A sigh came from the other side of the door. "Come on Demyx." His dad repeated. "You should be getting yourself up by now! You're not five years old! You're seventeen! Now get up and come downstairs." His father's tone was gentle, but strict. He had been waking up his son like that for as long as he could remember.

"Fiiinnneee." Demyx mumbled as he got up again and swung his legs over the bedside. He stood up and shuffled around for a minute before he even began to wake up. He shuffled over to the mirror in his room and looked himself over. He was still in his PJs, which was fine┘ but his hair was another story. For as long as he could remember, most of his hair had the odd ability to defy gravity no matter how long it got. But, it got really messy easily. He picked up a brush and ran it through his hair.

After ten minutes or so of primping his hair, it finally looked normal, or as normal as you can get with a Mohawk-mullet... thing. He flashed himself a grin and shuffled out of his room. He quickly went down the hallway and soon found himself in the kitchen. (They lived in a ranch home, so everything was basically on one floor.)

"Happy?"Demyx said, eying up his dad, while sneering at him playfully. "I'm up!"

"Good." His father replied with a grin as he plucked two half-burnt waffles from an ancient toaster and threw them on a plate. He passed the plate on to his son, Demyx nodded a thank you and plopped down on a chair to scarf down his waffles.

Thirty seconds later: only waffle crumbs were left on the plate. And the musician had a very contented look upon his face. He sighed lightly and attempted to figure out the date in his head, and then...

"OHMIGOD!" Demyx screeched, cramming his words together while he was at it.

Jumping up, his father looked alarmed, "What? Is there a fire?" His eyes shifted quickly from left to right and back again.

"NO!" Demyx screeched again, "CAMP IS IN A WEEK!" He nearly bounced out of his seat with joy. His voice was still at a very high volume as he attempted to form his next sentence. But, with a few deep breaths, it sounded normal again. "I can't wait to see everyone again!" He was still bouncing.

With a nervous laugh his dad responded, "You're exited... to say the least."

Demyx took a deep, refreshing breath in (he stopped bouncing as well). Then he grinned, "I now camp is going to be amazing this year! I can feel it!"

---------

**A/N: **Alright! That's that! I hope ya'll liked it! I really enjoyed the way Zexion's side of things came out... but Demyx's still needs some work. If theres anything I can do to characterize either of them better, drop me a review or something. Any feed back would be a giant help.

**EDIT: **The Demyx pancake/waffle issue has been resolved. xD Thanks to **Ugly Narcissist **for pointing that out.

The next chapter should actually be up soon! Til' then, Read n' review! Take care! 


End file.
